


parasite // eddsworld tomtord

by hatemate



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood Trauma, I'll add more tags as I go :), Intoxication, M/M, Minor Drug Usage, Not Really Sure What Tags to Use, Psychological Trauma, love triangle sort of thing, there will be sexual content later on, they're all big dumb idiots, violence and injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatemate/pseuds/hatemate
Relationships: Edd & Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 27





	1. shithole

_He absolutely sucks the life out of me._

Never in my life have I held so much disdain inside of me for a single person. A day doesn't pass when I don't fantasize about completely tearing that Norwegian to shreds. Every fiber of my being absolutely screams with a hatred so intense, the majority of the time I cannot contain my absolute burning anger for Tord. Yes, Tord, him and his sickeningly sweet accent - Tord and his smooth, charismatic way of manipulating all in his path. God, I hate him.

It's the little things that really mess with me. The little smug grin he gives me when he knows that he's getting to me - especially when he's gotten Edd to favor him over myself. He's aware that I crave the attention of the brit that has been my best friend for years, and - he knows he can take advantage of his own natural charisma. Edd's fallen for his scheme so easily and so quick - to be quite honest, I'm disappointed with him.

I can't see how those two don't see how absolutely despicable Tord is - everything he does sends me into a fit of rage, fortunately, most of which are internal. His malevolence isn't even subtle - he wears his sadistic nature like a badge, proud of the trait that makes him so absolutely repulsing.

Somehow, though, my friends manage to be oblivious to his violent tendencies. This is most likely due to his ability to wrap anyone around his finger, manipulate them like Play-Doh in the hands of a child. A simple smile and a seemingly sincere apology manage to make my friends forgive that fact that he has made countless mistakes - in fact, the Norski hasn't ever done a single thing to benefit any of us. Especially not me.

"What the hell are you doing up so late?"

God fucking damn it. Oh well - speak of the devil and he shall come, right? I raised my head, which had been set on my arms. I groaned at the sight of the communist that I hated so much, reaching for the bottle of Smirnoff set beside me. "Expirensing death," I muttered, my voice groggy and hoarse.

"Oh," He snickered, causing me to feel almost sick. God, even the sound of his laugh made me feel like I was going to vomit. "You have fun with that, Jehovah's Witness." With a yawn, the Norski stepped past me, opening the fridge and rummaging around inside.

I looked aside, clenching my fist around the neck of the vodka bottle. "I won't." I hissed out, glaring in the opposite direction. With a tilt of the bottle, cold glass met my lips, and I gulped down the familiar taste of Sharpie marker. I'd gotten used to the strength of vodka - the burning sensation slithering down my throat had become a sort of comfort to me.

"Good," He responded simply, and I could hear the frustration in his tone. I'm sure Tord is getting tired of me being a little shit all the time - perfect. Serves him right for being so annoying himself.

I observed him cautiously out of my peripheral vision, watching as he closed the fridge door, instead opting to pull the freezer open. His milky pale hands retrieved a carton of ice cream.

I scoffed. "Ice cream? It's, like - midnight,"

He looked over at me, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the bottle of Smirnoff. "Yeah, and... I'm way worse than the guy getting wasted by himself at midnight. Yep." With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed a spoon from a drawer, pulling the top off the ice cream.

"Oh, shut up, commie," I hissed out, giving the man I so despised a harsh stare. "At least I'm not some hentai addicted, sadistic pervert,"

"At least I'm not an alcoholic drama queen,"

I slammed my hands on the table, standing up and stepping over to the man. He seemed unfazed by the movement - only scooping a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "What?" His speech was muffled as he spoke with his mouth full, then swallowing and grinning evilly. "Did I strike a nerve, Thomas?"

"What the hell do you want from me? Why are you always such an ass to me?" I asked, squinting at him as my voice got a bit more hushed.

He set the ice cream aside, on the counter behind him. With a soft sigh, he spoke up, his voice as smooth as melted butter, "You literally act like a 14-year-old girl." He looked aside, maintaining his casual demeanor. "I guess I just like to watch you squirm. It's so easy to make you throw a fit..." He looked me up and down, gesturing to me. "Exhibit A."

I grit my teeth, wanting to just - punch him right now. "I fucking hate you. I wish you were dead."

"Feeling's mutual." He uttered, staring straight into my eye sockets with the smuggest grin I'd ever seen.

I emitted a low growl, clenching my fists - my fingernails dug into the palms of my hands, causing blood to bead up. I didn't resist the urge any longer, pushing the taller male back against the counter, bringing a fist back and slamming it into his face.

With a small noise of shock, Tord finally reacted to one of my actions. He flinched, bringing a hand up to his face as he hissed out in pain. A tinge of fear shot through me as he glared at me through bony fingers - after all, it was obvious that Tord was quite a bit stronger than me. I was thin and frail. I let go of him, taking a step back and putting my hands up.

"You can't say you didn't deserve that, commie," I choked out, trying not to sound scared of him, "Now for the love of god just, leave me alone,"

"You think you can pull something like that.... and get away unscathed?" He lowered the hand, squinting at me as he stepped closer. A flash of red from below his nose hit my vision, a shining pearl of blood dripping from his top lip to the tiled floor. In response to his movement, I continued to take slow steps backward. "Hah, yeah right,"

I could feel my breathing quicken as my lower back met the kitchen table. "Don't. Edd will find out."

"You started this. He'll get mad at you."

I took in a shaky breath of air, knowing Tord was right. The Norski always found a way to get Edd on his side, and plus - I had started this, hadn't I?

He abruptly reached forwards, grabbing the front of my baggy t-shirt and slamming me down against the table. I yelped, squirming to try and free myself from his grasp. "Let me go!!" I yelled, and he smacked his hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"Listen here, Thomas," He muttered, his voice hushed but stern nonetheless, "I'm gonna let you off with a warning, but, I want you to know that from now on, if you keep being dramatic and making problems for me, things are going to get a _lot_ worse for you." A deep scowl tugged at the corners of the man's slightly chapped lips. "Edd and Matt absolutely love me, and hell, they'd probably kick you out before me if it came down to it. I suggest you try acting like a decent fucking person before that happens. Everyone's sick of you." He leaned down a bit so our faces were close, and I swallowed audibly, squeezing my eyes shut. "You can keep being jealous if you want, but eventually, you're gonna have to face it - They _love_ me. _And you are my bitch._ "

Those words repeated over and over like music from a broken record in my mind. A rage boiled inside of me as the Norwegian let me go, and instead of trying to do something to stand up for myself, I scurried off like a coward. He snickered as I fled, and once I had made it to my room, I slammed the door behind me. That would probably wake the others up, huh?

Oh well. At this point, I don't really care.

I flung myself onto my bed, arms outstretched. My face buried in a pillow, I let out a long, muffled sigh - my body shaking with fear and rage at the same time.

I hate him so fucking much.


	2. betrayal

The night had passed much faster than I had expected. Maybe it had been my drunken stupor that had allowed such a quick slip into sleep, or the pure exhaustion I had caused from the countless nights tossing in bed, restless from my thoughts. Whatever the case... having a full night's sleep was perfect. Dreamless, floating in a black haze of warm, cozy nothingness...

"Hey, Tom! You up yet? I made breakfast-!" Knock, knock, knock.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes, groggily shifting in bed.

"Tom? You okay?" The door creaked open, announcing an intruder. I didn't flinch, too occupied with my dazed morning thoughts to grant the visitor my attention. Thoughts like how I needed to take a piss, and how the blankets were uncomfortably warm over my paper thin body. I felt like a goddamn rotisserie chicken, turning, and turning, and...

Ugh. Holy shit, I'm dizzy.

I sat up, looking over at Matt and pushing the covers aside. I stood, blood rushing from my head. A low, pained groan escaped my throat as I stumbled back, falling onto the bed once again.

"Tom? You look pale. Did you drink last night?"

Yes. "No."

"Hmm. Maybe you're sick." Matt looked aside, seeming uncomfortable. He took a step back, not wanting to catch anything from me. Rejection tugged at my heart, but I wasn't sure why. Matt was always this way - overly worried about the state of his own health. It was undoubtedly an obsession, but I didn't blame him. He had reason for his obsession. He was rather attractive, his spiky, pale orange hair falling over a pink, sweet face dappled with light freckles. He'd be the definition of twink, if it wasn't for his muscular body, which contrasted my own.

"Mm-mm." I hummed a no as I pushed my thoughts away, too tired and too unexplainably bitter to speak to him.

Matt stood in the door frame awkwardly for a moment, tapping a foot.

"You can go. I'm okay." I managed to find my voice, though it was hoarse. I didn't recognize it as my own.

Matt seemed relieved by my dismissal. "Breakfast is ready." He repeated, turning on his heels and walking off, in a way that seemed rushed. I watched him with half lidded eyes, willing away the feeling of betrayal seeping up inside of me.

Matt meant well. He'd always been sweet, but his self-absorption didn't allow him to feel much pity for others. Plus, he'd just never been a natural cheering up type, like Edd.

I stood up again, this time slowly, carefully making my way to my mirror.

My reflection stared back at me, his voids of eyes endless - I could feel them piercing into my own, disgusting black eyes, delving deep inside me and tearing at my innards until I was gasping for air, blood gurgling within my shredded lungs.

That's a fancy way of saying that I hate the way I look.

My chest ached as I saw the man in the glass. His dark skin looked sickly, his body just as frail and thin as it had ever been, despite his desperate attempts to gain some muscle. Deep eye bags lied beneath his disgusting eyes, the rest of his face dotted with the occasional acne spot. I wondered how this man could possibly be a mirror of myself. I hate mirrors.

Matt would disown me for merely thinking that. But luckily, he can't read my thoughts. Man, if he could...

I spent a few more seconds staring at my bare chest, my thin limbs, anything I could find to hate. I moved on to the closet.

I squinted in the brightness as I turned on the light of the closet - after dressing myself in baggy, pajama-like clothing, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, doing all I could to ignore the headache developing.

Two eyes rested on me, feeling as if they were drilling a hole through my skull. Tord sat at the breakfast table, in the middle of chewing a piece of bacon. I gave him a look of disgust, but in reality, fear welled up in my stomach, crawling up my throat. He grinned.

"Morning, Thomas."

"Can you stop calling me that?" There was no anger in my voice, in fact, I made it a point to sound calm.

"Absolutely not." He smiled so brightly, sarcasm obvious. After the night before, I was so tired of it, and my body quivered with emotion. Anger. I'd gotten so damn tired of it.

"Please. I'm serious. Just leave me alone." My voice was shaky, unnatural, it was obvious that I was emotional. Tord seemed surprised by my sudden change, but not for long. Despite my craving to just deck him right here and now, no part of me was interested in a fight with Tord today... Which was unusual. Though I hated the thought, I'd started to wonder if I purposely mess with Tord, to get him fired up so he'd...

A general feeling of gloom had began to hover over over me, smothering me like an obsessed lover, and my thoughts took a darker turn. Maybe some part of me enjoys the fear. The rush of adrenaline.

My throat was tight. Nothing wrong had even happened, at least not yet, but something inside of me had snapped. An epiphany. Something was not as it seemed, as my stomach churned with something other than fear. Something awful, an ache too big to name. I wondered what was wrong with me, suddenly I felt hot, eyes fixed on the blurred shape of a man in red as I searched my brain for what was the matter. What is wrong?

Tord had became a blur. He'd responded, hadn't he? Something - I'd heard his voice as I spaced out, as distant as though he were calling me from miles away.

"What the hell? Earth to Tom? Hello?"

I blinked slowly, lips parted. I must have looked confused.

I stared back at him with voids of eyes, looking into his own red ones that glistened with fire. I couldn't pull my own eyes away, my stomach twisting into a knot of dread as disgust grew on his face.

"Are you... sick? You high?"

I hastily responded, my own voice a mere croak, "I'm good. Just tired," I tore my gaze away from his thin, flaming eyes.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to get away from Tord, to distance myself from this man. I was uncertain, abruptly, of what emotions swirled inside of my dizzy brain. I turned on my heels, not sparing Tord a glance as he stared at me, confused.

Edd.

Clumsy, hunched, I made my way up the stairs, one step at a time. My eyes were locked on a blank point at the top of the steps, even as I called out. "Edd?"

"In here!" The male chirped, voice coming from his room, which I entered as soon as I'd made my way down the hall. His room smelled unique, like soda and lavender. The latter of the two was obviously because of a small, glowing device in his room that excreted mist. An oil diffuser with lavender oil in it. The scent made me even sleepier.

"Edd," The one I called glanced up at me with a gentle expression, blinking as his vision darted from one of my eyes to the other, to my body, then back to my eyes.

Edd seemed to immediately know. He extended his arms, inviting me over as he sat on his bed. "What's wrong?"

I shut the door behind me, gratefully sitting beside him and hugging him, my frail body turned inwards to his chubby one. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, sighing. This was normal for us - I'd began to go to Edd for comfort. In fact, I had begun to feel like he was the only one who understood me, especially since we'd been friends for ages. "I feel strange."

Edd rubbed circles in my back, trying to soothe me. It worked. "I'm listening..."

"Tord - he - I... last night. I was..." My head pounded and tiredness creeped back up on me, the warmth of Edd's body doing a number on me. "I don't know why, but I think I... like when he's angry at me. Or something. But it's like... he's so tiring, too... I just-" I cringed, going silent. Edd also took a moment to be quiet, probably thinking.

"Do you want his attention? Or, maybe it's some kind of self harm?"

"I don't know."

He let out a soft sigh, squeezing me. I hummed softly, relishing in the touch of another human. It was enough to make me feel better.

"I'm kinda confused. I thought you just hated him?"

"I'm dramatic. I think I just like to cause a scene."

"Maybe you use it to cope."

"...I don't know. Whatever it is, it'll be okay. Right?"

Edd merely nodded. His fingers rubbed the stress from my body as a comfortable silence passed. I needed to be held.

"Tom?" A few minutes had passed before I even knew it, minutes filled with nothing but us, comfortingly holding each other in the dim light of Edd's bedroom... and in those minutes I'd began to drift off. I don't remember it happening, but at some point he'd leaned back against the bed, so my head was lying on his chest and my body was half draped over his. He felt stiff, shying away from my body, which was different from how he usually was.

I grumbled softly as he brought me out of my trance. "Mhm?" I hummed a response, shifting my head against his body.

"I don't know how to tell you this..."

I was silent, hearing his tone. He was serious. I sat up a bit to look at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

"...Tord and I are dating now."

**Author's Note:**

> damn these boys edgy!


End file.
